Bounded By Time
by Ruami
Summary: WHile living back on his homeland Kinmoku, Seiya has wierd dreams about Usagi that he doesn't understand. Princess Kakyuu gives him some advise. Will Seiya return to earth? Will Yaten and Taiki go with him? And what will Usagi think of all this.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi WA Minna Chan, Mitsuko here! I'm a new Author here. Just call me Mitsuko Chan! I write all kinds of Fanfics, Mostly Sailor Moon. I'm willing to do all kinds of Pairings in Sailor Moon if it is requested enough. I'll work my lil butt off to get new chapters of this and other stories out as fast as I can. As well as maybe some other fanfics I wrote that have nothing to do with Sailor Moon. This is a Seiya and Usagi Fanfic. So if you are a Mamoru fan, you probably shouldn't read this. Although, you should give the poor guy a chance. He loved her so much and she didn't love him the same way. So I think he deserves this little fanfic. OK.... More Authors Notes and a comical Disclaimer at the Bottom. Or at least I thought the disclaimer was funny.  
Seiya is a guy in this. If you don't like this pairing then I'm very sorry. Ok, enough blabbing.  
  
BOUNDED BY TIME  
Chapter 1  
  
He sat there in the small deserted room, thinking about his one true love. The true love he had loved so much, only to receive friendship in return. Why didn't she love him? What was so special about that man? How was this man any different than himself?  
  
All of these questions ran through his head.  
  
Even when I asked her if I was good enough, she gave no answer. Why must it be this way? Why did I have to fall in love with a girl who is forbidden, a girl who does not love me in return?  
  
"Will I ever find the answers to these questions that threaten my sanity every day?"  
  
A boy with long dark black/blue hair pulled back into a long ponytail and midnight blue eyes laid down on his side, staring out the window that was beside his bed, where he laid.  
  
Kou Seiya fell asleep in his new room on their home planet, Kinmoku. He was still pondering these questions in his dreams. Or were they nightmares?  
  
It was dark, too dark for his liking. He could here a distant voice calling him.  
  
A bright light could be seen in the distance. He unknowingly started walking toward it. A beautiful girl became the light and stood there in a long white dress. She stopped calling him and grew silent. A wind that he could not feel blew her dress gently, her long tresses of hair in her traditional hairstyle also blew sweetly with the winds patterns. "Odango?" She said nothing. "Odango ...what's the matter? Why were you calling me?" The young girl said nothing again. She only brushed away a long gorgeous pigtail that was across her face. She took a step forward, then another until she was directly in front of him. "Odango?" She reached out a hand and ran it along what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Seiya reached out his hand and felt the magical barrier. He ran his hand along the invisible wall until it rested on the spot where her hand touched on the other side. She smiled sweetly at him. There was a bright light that washed away the darkness and Neo-Queen Serenity stood in front of him. Behind her was an image of crystal Tokyo. A man in a lavender tuxedo stood behind a small girl with pink hair in the same hairstyle of the queen's. Her smile quickly faded into a look of remorse. Neo Queen Serenity opened her mouth to speak. "It is the strings of time that bound me!"  
  
Seiya was about to ask her what she meant when everything shattered. The Crystal Palace and the rest of Crystal Tokyo broke into pieces as if it were a mirror. The tall man in the lavender suit, which seiya was sure was Mamoru's future self, disappeared, along with the younger girl. Neo Queen Serenity took one last look at Seiya. He swore he saw something in her eyes, but what was it. Could it be longing, regret? She stared at him a little longer as she began to fade. "Odango? Odango? Where are you going? Please don't leave me! ODANGOOOOO!!"  
  
"ODANGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He had awoken from his slumber, covered in sweat. His breathing was fast and shaky. "What...did... that mean?" he said in between gasp.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Mitsuko (author): You all would kill me if I ended it here, wouldn't you. Hehe. Muahahahahhahahahahahahaa. No I wouldn't do that. I'm not that cruel.... Well, most of the time anyways!  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Several weeks had past since the dream. Maybe even a month, Seiya wasn't sure, he no longer paid attention to time. He had had the same exact dream every time he fell asleep since then. Every time it got more and more confusing. He had so many questions about the dream.  
  
After deciding he couldn't take it anymore he set out in search for Princess Kakyuu. He walked down the stone halls of the royal palace where he and the other two starlights had been living. His brothers and himself had been aloud to stay in male form upon their request. He wore a black uniform he and his brothers all wore instead of their Sailor Suites. The black uniform had gold lining along the seams and the gold letters SSF were printed on the left upper side of his chest, which stood for Sailor Star Fighter. These were their new forms as warriors, since they no longer wanted to change from men to women. In these forms they could even use there Senshi attacks. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were now officially the first Sailor Senshi in male form.  
  
He continued his pursuit down the stone corridor and pushed open the enormous wooden doors that lead to the main chamber. Princess Kakyuu was sitting on her throne and looked surprised at his rampage toward her. "Princess Kakyuu. I need to have a word with you."  
  
She quickly hid her expression of Shock and smiled.  
  
"Alright, and what is it you wish to speak with me about."  
  
"I need your help interpreting a dream." He said, now calming down.  
  
"Alright!" She said again. "I will do my best. Now describe this dream to me."  
  
"It was of Usagi. Actually it was Serenity. It was dark and there was a barrier between us. She reached for me and then she changed. Every thing changed. White light spread everywhere. She became the Neo Queen Serenity the Senshi told us about and Crystal Tokyo rose behind her. There was a man and a young girl behind her. The man I presume was Mamoru's future self. The young girl had the same hairstyle as Usagi. Then the queen spoke." "And what was it she said Fighter?" "She said it is the strings of time that bind her. What does that mean?"  
  
Kakyuu sat there quietly for a second and thought to herself. 'If this means what I think it means, I cannot tell him. He will have to find out for himself.' "Before I come to a theory, what happened after that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Everything shattered. The man, the young girl, Crystal Tokyo! Everything. Neo Queen Serenity faded away, but when she looked at me..." He trailed off, looking down at the marble floor.  
  
"When she looked at you what?"  
  
He looked back up at her with a serious expression, his eyes set in determination. "I thought I saw regret and longing in her eyes. Stupid right? It was probably only wishful thinking on my part." He ended his sentence, looking back down at the floor.  
  
Kakyuu wished she could tell him everything she was thinking right now, but she could only do one thing for him. "Fighter!" Seiya looked up at her, with a single tear in the corner of his eye, threatening to spill out at any moment. "I think you, Healer and Maker should go back. It is clear to me that you have not had a descent closure with the one you love. This dream plagues your mind because you still have feelings for Usagi."  
  
"But I.... What if she doesn't want to see me?"  
  
"Fighter, Usagi will always want to see you. She vowed her friendship toward you. Even though you may want more, you are always welcome as her friend."  
  
"Friend? I don't know if I can bear to be around her as a friend. I love her, but she doesn't even love me. She probably doesn't even know I love her."  
  
"That, Fighter, is my point exactly. She doesn't know you love her. This is why you need closure. You need to confess every thing to her."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything. Your mind still blames you for not telling her. Deep inside, you think that if you told her, things might have been different." She said in a serious tone. 'Well, that may not be the real meaning of the dream, but it works.' She thought as she smiled inwardly to herself.  
  
"I guess you are right. I need closure."  
  
"Yes! That is what you need Fighter. You shall take Healer and Maker with you on your journey."  
  
"Yes Princess Kakyuu. When shall we depart on our journey?"  
  
"Tomorrow, early morning at dawn. Is that ok with you Fighter?"  
  
Seiya thought to him self, and then smiled. "A minute from now wouldn't even be soon enough, but I will wait. I must go tell the others of our trip." Seiya bowed to Princess Kakyuu then turned around slowly, walking out of the wooden doors.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** "Goldfish" Taiki declared. "What? You little liar! I know you have a three. Give it up!" The young boy with white/silver hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes said.  
  
"I don't have a three!" Taiki brushed his similar brown ponytail over his shoulder and stared into Yaten's lime green eyes with a smirk.  
  
Yaten stood up throwing his cards onto the table and pointing a finger at Taiki. "You lie! I SAW it...." Yaten clasped a hand over his mouth realizing what he just said.  
  
Taiki stood up in a sudden motion, knocking his chair over in the process. "I knew it. I KNEW it. You're cheating!" He said triumphantly, proud that he caught his brother in the act.  
  
Yaten sat back down in his chair smirking, and crossed his arms, propping his feet up on the table. "You wish I was cheating, then you would have an excuse for losing all the time." He said mockingly.  
  
"WHAT? How can you deny it? I just caught you red handed."  
  
"Whatever. You only wish."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Taiki lunged forward over the table and grabbed Yaten's silver ponytail, as Yaten tried to run. Yaten, seeing he couldn't run, decided to stay and fight. The two wrestled around the room braking lamps and knocking over furniture, and the two landed on the bed, Yaten choking the life out of Taiki. Taiki, in a last attempt to breath, punched Yaten in the nose. Yaten went unconscious and went limp over Taiki.  
  
"REALLY, come now you two. Your brothers! That's just disgusting." Seiya said trying to sound shocked as he entered the demolished room.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like. I swear." Taiki said pushing the unconscious Yaten off of himself and into the floor.  
  
Seiya smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh! So you two weren't fighting on the bed! That must mean you were doing the other thing. Shame on you two.  
  
"Oh, so maybe it was what it looked like. We were only fighting."  
  
"Is he going to be alright? You shouldn't have hit him!"  
  
"Oh he will be fine. He deserved what he got, that little baka of a cheater." Taiki said as he got off the bed and stepped over the unconscious form of Yaten.  
  
"Whatever. As long as he wakes up by tomorrow, I don't care!" Seiya said as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
Taiki watched Seiya's retreating figure confused. "Why? What is so important about tomorrow?"  
  
Seiya stopped and put his hands behind his head. Not bothering to turn around as he spoke. "Tomorrow is important because it is the day we return to Earth!" He stated happily.  
  
There was a low mumble of the name 'Ami' and then a thud, as a Mr. Kou Taiki fainted and landed on Yaten.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Mitsuko (author): Ok, I know I had a serious sense of humor during the first scene of this story. But you can't expect me to be serious all the time. Especially when it comes to Yaten and Taiki fighting. So, in the romantic scenes I will be serious! I promise. I do not always nock SM characters out in my stories. Well.... its according to which one your reading. Hehe.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The next morning Taiki awoke in his bed. The sun was barley up and his alarm clock was ringing loudly. He reached over and pushed the off button. He sat up on the side of his bed thinking. He had the strangest dream. He dreamed that Seiya told him they were all going back to earth. "What a silly dream. Ha!" He said out loud  
  
"Morning Taiki! You ready. I had the maids pack your stuff already and it was sent to Earth this morning."  
  
"Earth?" Taiki mumbled in disbelief.  
  
"Ahh.... Yeah! Remember what I said yesterday." Seiya said as he leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"You mean that wasn't just a dream."  
  
"No! It was real Taiki. Now get ready. I want to leave now." Seiya said as he left the room.  
  
Taiki sighed and walked over to Yaten's bed. "Yaten! Yaten! Yaten wake up!" Taiki nudged his brother on the shoulder. "What?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Get up! We are going to Earth...." That's all Taiki needed to say. "EARTH!! MINAKO!!!! LETS HURRY!" Taiki was knocked to the ground as Yaten jumped from his bed and ran out the door.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Soon they were all gathered on the roof of the palace. The three Star Lights stood in a circle in there new Senshi uniforms as the Princess stood of to the side, waving good bye. "Are you ready for this Fighter." The princess said. "I am as ready as I'll ever be." Fighter said back.  
  
The three Star Light looked at each other and nodded. They were all serious about going to earth. ((M:: Now that they've all had their coffee and calmed down. Hehee.)) They all closed their eyes and concentrated on their powers, while shouting their new phrase. "SAILOR STAR TELEPORT!!!!"  
  
The powers of the Three and bright lights filled the area as the Starlights disappeared.  
  
The Princess was left behind, with streams of tears running down her face. "Oh Fighter! I hope you are really ready for what awaits you!"  
  
To be continued....  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
(Humorous) DISCLAIMER: (But also copyright ((claimer, hehe)) I own the idea for Mitsuko and Uriko  
and any other character I come up with. And the ideas for these  
Disclaimers, so please don't steal anything.)  
  
Psychiatrist: *finishes writing down his notes and moves on to next question. So tell me, what do you feel about Sailor Moon.  
  
Mitsuko (lying on a couch): You mean the show. I LOVE IT!! *starts crying* but I don't own it.  
  
Psychiatrist: *scratches head* Really. You don't!  
  
Mitsuko: No! Are you kidding? If I did, I wouldn't have to give you those I Owe U's any more. I'd be rich.  
  
Psychiatrist: *stands up and throws down note book, revealing that he wasn't really writing, but instead drawing a doodle of the Mitsuko with an arrow through her head* That's right! You little weasel. You never pay me. I'm supposed to be using the money your supposed to pay me to pay for my college fees. I'm never going to be a real Psychiatrist at this rate!  
  
Mitsuko: Ummm...I promise to pay you back Uriko! Please don't be mad!  
  
Uriko: Not good enough. You said that two weeks ago! Mitsuko: But... Uriko: No buts. I'm not going to be your Psychiatrist any more. I'm also breaking up with you. Mitsuko: Fine then. I was going to break up with you any ways. I never did like you. I'm running away with Seiya! So there! *Sticks tongue out at Uriko*  
  
Seiya pulls up on a motorcycle in the middle of the room and Mitsuko hops on the back! Mitsuko: So long sucker! Muahahahhahahahahaahahahahaaaaa!!  
  
Uriko: No Mitsuko. I was only kidding. I don't care about the 'I owe U's'! Really I don't. Please come back. Mitsukooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsuko and Seiya ride of into the sunset (room now turned into a meadow) leaving Uriko behind crying, were he dies a horrible death due to a broken heart.  
**** Mitsuko: I know that Disclaimer was stupid, but oh well. Hehee! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes and Humorous Disclaimer at the bottom! ^_^  
  
BOUNDED BY TIME  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Kitten!" Usagi was walking down the deserted streets of Tokyo. She was on her way to the ice cream parlor to try and cheer her self up. When she turned around to the familiar nickname, and she saw the familiar face that always said it. "Haruka! Wow, I'm so glad to see you." "Oh really. Are you happy just to see me, or anyone!" Haruka said back flirtingly. Usagi blushed and waved her hand in the air nervously. "Oh Haruka, you are always the kidder. Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm happy to see anyone. I was all alone just now." Haruka sweat dropped at Usagi's innocents, but of course she didn't mind. Her and Usagi's relationship was more of a protective one. Like sisters, or brother and sister. "Oh! So where were you headed."  
  
"The ice cream shop. Would you like to come along?" "Sure. I was on my way home, but I could go for some ice cream!" "Ok. Where is Michiru?"  
  
They began to walk down the street, continuing Usagi's former destination to the ice cream parlor! "She is teaching an art class at her college today."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The two walked in silence down the road. Usagi was thinking about the same thing she always thought about lately. "Haruka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi stopped and looked up at Haruka. "Can I ask you something?" Haruka looked back into her eyes and saw sadness. Which was unusual for such a happy girl. "Sure princess! Anything!"  
  
"Well! Do you believe in destiny? You now, like something was meant to be!" "Yes! Yes I do kitten." "Oh!" Usagi mumbled as she looked down and they started walking again. "But I also believe that we can change our destiny. The future is not set in stone, and sometimes a persons feelings can change into something time wasn't expecting."  
  
Usagi stopped walking again. "Do you really think so?" "Why would I lie!" Haruka stated as she smiled that little smile of hers.  
  
"So, you think that if someone isn't happy with what they have, they should change it?" "Well!" Haruka said... "If it isn't braking any law or something I guess its okay. Why kitten, are you not happy with your destiny?" "I don't know Haruka. Its... well...I just don't like time having control over my actions. Its like I don't have a chose about anything anymore."  
  
"Then explain to me what your feeling and thinking, maybe I can help!"  
  
"I don't think I could. I've never told anyone about this. Not even my best friend Rei."  
  
"Sometimes it takes someone who's not that close to you, to open up to." Usagi walked forward a few feet and opened up the Ice Cream Parlor's glass door. "Your right. I have to tell someone or I'll bust." She giggled out. "Lets talk about it over some ice cream." "Ok" They entered the ice cream parlor shop that had marble tiled floors and azure colored walls. Usagi stepped up to the counter and ordered. "I want two triple scooped ice cream cones with sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and a smidge of strawberry topping please. One scoop I want chocolate fudge, the other two should be raspberry delight! Umm... Haruka, what do you want?" Everyone in the store sweat dropped. "I'll just take a vanilla milk shake." "Ok, I'll bring them over to your table when we have them." The man behind the counter said. Usagi and Haruka went to set at a blue table with purple booths on each side. "So, lets talk." Usagi fidgeted with the ring around her wedding finger. "Well, lately I have been questioning mine and Mamoru's relation ship." "Why? What did that baka do this time!!" Haruka growled out. She never did like Mamoru. "Its not him Haruka, its me! I don't know what my feelings are toward him anymore. I...I..." "What is it princess?" Haruka whispered. "I think I've fallen in love with another, but I never told him how I felt because of destiny. I'm afraid I will mess every thing up and let everyone down." Usagi said as she wiped away some tears with the sleeve of her blue jean jacket. "Princess..." She sighed. "You could never let any one down as long as you're happy. Who is this guy?" "Well...he...he is...its..." "Just tell me." "Seiya! All right! I'm in love with SEIYA!!" She shouted as she stood up. She looked around the parlor and found that every one was staring at her. "Woops! Gomen everyone." She whispered as she sat back down, straitening out her short red skirt as she did so. "Wow, it felt great to finally say it out loud!" Haruka had a shocked look on her face, and her eyes were as wide as they could be. She may never have liked Mamoru, but compared to Seiya, in her book Mamoru was.... the ideal guy!  
  
"SEIYA? That... that...he...she...it.... thing!" "Haruka? I thought you said it was all right?" Usagi said questionably. Haruka looked into Usagi's eyes and then shut her mouth, swallowing the lump in her throat. She crossed her legs and arms uncomfortably and looked down at the table. "Your right." She mumbled. "Even though I don't like him, I'm happy as long as you are." "Really?" "Yes!" She said with a definite sigh. Tears formed in Usagi's eyes and she leaned across the table, embracing Haruka in a hug. "Oh thank you Haruka. Your support means a lot to me."  
  
Haruka sighed with relief and decided she did the right thing giving her support. "Don't mention it Princess, but what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Usagi let go of Haruka immediately. "Well... I don't know. Since he isn't even here, I just don't know what I am going to do!" "Here are your orders ladies." The waitress said handing them their ice cream cones and milk shake. "Thanks. I was starved." Usagi said as she took a big bite out of each one. "Usagi..." Haruka said as she sat her milkshake on the table untouched. "You may never see Seiya again, but you can't marry Mamoru when you don't love him anymore." She then grabbed her milkshake back from the table and took a long sip, waiting for a reply.  
  
Usagi stopped eating her ice cream cones, thinking to her self for a short time, then looked at Haruka. "Yeah, I guess your right." She stopped and thought in silence once again. "Ok! I guess I will tell him. I will tell him today. Ok?" She started to eat her ice cream cones again.  
  
"Ok, But...Ummm...Usagi? You better slow down eating those or your going to get..."  
  
Usagi grabbed her head in pain and interrupted Haruka! "BRAIN FREEZE!!! OOOOOWWWW" Haruka sweat dropped and looked away suppressing a laugh.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Mamoru just got home from work. He threw his keys on the table and was about to head toward the kitchen when he saw the answering Machine blinking. He walked over and pushed a button. "Message 1" The answering machine said. "Hey Mamoru. This is Josie. I met you at the café the other day, remember, and I got your number from Andrew. I was wondering..." Mamoru pushed the delete button and the next message played. He had no interest in any other girls, because he had Usagi. Even though he felt that they were growing apart, he would never hurt her. "Message 2" "Hey Mamo Chan. It's me...Usagi!" He could here her slight giggle at saying her name, when she knew he would know anyways. He also heard a bit of tension in her voice, which was unusual for his Usako. This puzzled him, but he brushed it off. "I just needed to talk to you. I might drop by later. Hope your home when I come by. Well, got to go... Ja ne." He heard the click of her hanging up the phone, which ended the message. The answer machine went on to play more missed calls, but he was to busy thinking out loud.  
  
"Hmmmm, Usako is coming by. Well, I guess the place looks good enough. I wonder when she will get here!" *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Three shooting stars were flying across the galaxy. They were now passing the planet Mars. They flew on past the moon and saw their destination. It was the third planet from the sun. They had traveled far across space, but had finally reached their point of destination. It's bright blue and green colors shone brightly through the pearly white clouds. When they pasted through the Earths atmosphere they landed on a large island called Japan. The bright colors covering them died down revealing three young men. One with black hair, and the other two had white/silver hair and brown hair. Each one's hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
The one with silver hair turned around and looked of the cliff they had landed on, overlooking Tokyo, and said in a soft voice. "The Three Lights Have Returned!!" *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Usagi Tsukino walked down the streets of Tokyo once again. She had just left the ice cream shop where she had ice cream with Haruka and made a phone call to Mamoru. "I'm sure he is home by now. Haruka is right. I can't go out with him anymore! Not when I love someone else." Usagi sighed as she neared Mamoru's apartment building. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at the tall building.  
  
"Its hard to believe that after all these years, no centuries, that I could loose my love for that man. Its not like I don't love him...its just I don't in that way anymore. *Sigh* I'm not Serenity anymore. I'm Usagi Tsukino! How can I be expected to have the same feelings for him when I was reborn a different person." She reasoned with herself.  
  
"Serenity may be inside me somewhere. She may be the one who loves him, but I can't. I just don't love him in that way." Tears began to spill from her eyes and she walked over to the apartment building, leaning up against the wall and slid down it. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me. *She wipes away tears, but more flood from her eyes* I used to love him so much. Its like my heart is being torn in two. How can someone love two people at once? *She gave a slight chuckle but tears still ran down her cheeks like a flood* I guess its because I'm sort of two different people. Oh, what shall I do? I can't make heads or tails of my feelings." *Rain started sprinkling lightly at first then sped up. Usagi just sat there, being drenched by a shower of rain. *  
  
"I love Seiya, and I've tried to hide it for so long. I cried so much over Mamoru when he was gone, that I neglected my feelings for Seiya. But I also love Mamoru. Errrrr! What am I going to do? I can't go out with Mamoru, even if I do love him. It's not fair to either of them if I love two different people. Oh, and what about Chibi Usa. I CAN'T just let her not exist."  
  
"Princess...if you felt this way you should have told me, or at least someone"  
  
Usagi looked up in shock. "Huh.... Setsuna?" Setsuna stood over her and held a large umbrella over them both.  
  
"Princess, I think its time we talk."  
  
"But I have already talked with Haruka. It doesn't help." Usagi said shaking her head hastily and covering her eyes with her hands  
  
"I think I should explain a few things. It was never meant for you to see your future. No one is supposed to see there future. You must understand that. There are many alternate paths someone can take and you seeing one of them wasn't fair to you, because now you are attached to someone from that time. To make it worse, the person you are attached to is one of your alternate children." "Alternate children?"  
  
"Yes! Alternate children. Like I said before, there are many different paths a person can take. In each time you have different children, according to who is your husband. So you see it wasn't fair for you to become attached to small lady like that. Now you feel guilty about wanting a different future, when it's perfectly natural."  
  
"It is??" Usagi stood and wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Of course it is. All the other girls get to choose their own path as well, so why not you. Take Ami for example! She was supposed to go to a University far from here two months ago, but she didn't. She made her choice, her OWN choice, with out any future influence. That's how it should have been with you. So you must forget what you have seen and make the decision that's best for you."  
  
Usagi stood under Setsuna's umbrella before she finally made her decision. "I guess your right! Haruka was right too. I have to make my own decisions. I can't go on with Mamoru anymore. So I think I had better tell him now. No since in delaying the inevitable."  
  
Setsuna was very proud of Usagi right now. She for once considered her own feelings. Usagi had matured so much. Having to watch the ones you love die time after time had to be hard on her.  
  
Usagi gave Setsuna a bear hug, smiling thankfully at her, and then left. She walked into Mamoru's apartment building and headed toward his apartment. She stood in front of his door with her hand raised to knock.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It had started raining just as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had landed. With out any type of transportation they just ran. When they reached the first street of Tokyo they took shelter in a near by clothing store. Trying to dry his hair and make his self-presentable, Yaten rang his long ponytail out. "Oh My God!!!" An employee who had been close by saw them. This particular employee just happened to be a huge Star Lights Fan! She dropped the supplies she had in her hands and clasped them over her mouth. "IT'S THE THREE LIGHTS!!!" Gasp, sighs, and screams could be heard as people and employees in the store ran from what they were doing toward the panicking forms of The Three Lights.  
  
Seiya freaked out and grabbed his cell phone he had kept from the time he used to live here. Dialing the first number that came to mind, he waited for a reply while trying desperately to hide behind the small form of Yaten.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Mamoru was sweeping his kitchen in order to make it look extra nice for when Usagi came. He emptied out the dustpan and put up the broom. He walked into his living room and sat on the couch. Just as he was about to lie down he heard a cell phone go off. It wasn't his, and it was coming from the hall. Normally he wouldn't pay any attention to it, but this ring sounded just like the ring a certain person he knew had, and the noise coming from right outside his door didn't seem like just a coincidence. He stood up and walked over to the door. Mamoru turned the knob and pulled the door open to see Usagi standing they're holding the phone to her ear in utter shock. Mamoru was about to ask what happened when Usagi spoke quickly. "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I have to go." Then she rushed off quickly, before he could say a word.  
  
Mamoru was surprised. Usagi had run off with only a goodbye, and what was worse was she had called him Mamoru. She never called him Mamoru anymore. She always called him Mamo-Chan. This only confirmed what he was thinking. He now knew he was losing her, but to who and when. He could have been mistaking, but he was sure they had grown apart, and he would try everything to make her love him again.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It was no longer raining as Usagi ran threw the streets of Tokyo to her new destination. She went to the end of town to a local Clothing store and stood outside of it. If she just went in there, no one would listen to her and leave them alone. She needed a disguise. Remembering an old item of hers she pulled it out. "LUNA PEN! CHANGE ME INTO AN OLDER WOMEN WHO IS A AGENT FOR THE THREE LIGHTS!!!" She shouted.  
  
Bright lights filled the area and transformed Usagi into an older woman who looked like an agent. "Alright!" She stated. She walked into the store and put her hand in the air. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She said sternly. Then a sweet smile graced her lips. "The Three lights have a very important meeting to get to, and since their Limo never arrived, we have to walk. So if you all please don't mind, we shall leave. If you all leave your name and address with our front office at The Three Lights and company, I'm sure they will be glad to send you all autographs."  
  
There was silence as each girl thought about what she said. The three lights were each in the grasp of random girls and looked like they were praying. Slowly each girl seemed to make a decision that it would be awful if the Three Lights were late, plus they got an autograph. They each backed away, and one girl who had Taiki in a headlock realized this and let go quickly, apologizing profusely. "Thank you all. Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! I think we should go now." "Yes" The three lights mumbled as they straitened their appearance and followed the older Usagi. The fans remained in the store watching them go in disbelief. Most wondered if it was a trick, the others were to stunned to think anything. One girl put a hand to her cheek and turned to another. "Did that just happen?"  
  
Mean while: The Three Lights and their agent (Usagi) all walked until they reached an unfamiliar apartment building. The agent grabbed the Luna Pen and de- transformed back into Usagi. Then she pointed to the building they stood next to. "This is where I live now. I decided to live on my own for a while before I ever moved in with Mamoru! You all can sleep in my spear Bedroom if you want. I can make a little pallet bed for each of you!" She smiled briefly as she waited for anyone who agreed to speak up.  
  
Seiya was very happy that she offered, but surprised that she wasn't living with Mamoru, and that she called him Mamoru instead of Mamo-Chan. "Well, if it isn't a inconvenience to you!" Taiki answered.  
  
"Oh of course it isn't!" She said as she held the apartment building door open for them. They got in the elevator and went to the fourth floor to room 404. Usagi pulled out her keys from her pocket, unlocked the door and led them in.  
  
"Wow! Nice place Usagi!!" Yaten said as he wondered through a doorway, and into what seemed to be the kitchen. Taiki and Seiya walked around the living room observing Usagi's choices in decoration.  
  
Usagi threw her keys down on the table and sat down on her plush white couch, while Yaten re-entered the room, obviously not finding anything of interest. "Thanks! You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want!!"  
  
"Well. We have our old apartment back! So tonight will be the only night!" Taiki said. "Usagi! We are kind of soaked from earlier, do you have anything at all we can change into?" Seiya and Yaten both took a moment to feel their wet clothes and nod in agreement.  
  
"Umm...I...don't really know! I don't think so! Oh, but I know who might. Believe it or not, Michiru and Haruka's apartment is down the hall. So Haruka might have some clothes for you, but I don't know if they will fit!" She giggled slightly, imagining the look on Haruka's face when the three people she hated most asked for some spare clothes.  
  
Yaten moved so he stood over Usagi where she sat on the couch. He seemed to be examining her, taking in her small form. "Actually..." He said scratching his chin. "I think I might fit your cloths! Hehe! I have a small frame." He put his hand behind his head and did a slight pose showing off his amazingly small figure.  
  
"I guess you right!" Usagi giggled out. She stood from the couch and grasped Yaten's upper arm firmly, squeezing slightly. "You don't seem to have much muscle!" Usagi giggled and dodged as Yaten grabbed a near by couch pillow and chucked it at her. He crossed his arms after he missed and grimaced slightly.  
  
Taiki tried to get back on the subject. "Umm.... well, Yaten is taken care of. But Seiya and I most certainly will not be able to fit your clothes Usagi! So... what apartment are they in? I will go ask them. I'm sure they would love to know we are back." Taiki said sarcastically.  
  
"In 409!" She said holding back a laugh. "Tell them if they have a problem to come down here or call me!" She said making a phone motion by her ear as she sat back on the couch.  
  
Taiki stepped out of the apartment, and Yaten went in Usagi's room with her permission to find some clothes.  
  
So they were alone....  
  
"So.... Seiya! You haven't said anything to me since that call!" Usagi said as she looked nervously down at her hands.  
  
Seiya moved to a window and looked out. He didn't know if he could say anything to her. Not unless a pack of exited girls were attacking him. He watched the people on the streets pull out their umbrellas as it started to rain again. He watched the raindrops slide down the window. Seiya felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Usagi with tears in her eyes. "Odango?" Seiya said. "Seiya! I don't like you not talking to me. Is something wrong? You know I missed you so much when you were gone." She said rapping one of her arms around his own arm. "You...you did?" He said at the shock of the conversation she had started. "Of course I did!" She said. She leaned in and hugged him. "How could I not?" She laid her head upon his chest and cried quietly so that he couldn't hear her tears.  
  
Seiya couldn't move. Had she just hugged him? Apparently so, cause there she was, her arms wrapped around him!! "I...I...I missed you too Odango!!" He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm so glad your back." She said looking up at him, her soft blue eyes glimmering with tears. "Odango? Why did you miss.... me?" He said staring at the lovely features of her face.  
  
"I just..." She stared into his deep sapphire eyes. "I just..." She started to loose her self in his beautiful eyes. Falling deeper and deeper.... until she wanted to tell him everything that ran through her mind at that precise moment. "I.... I... Lo"  
  
"So how does this look??" Yaten said interrupting, not noticing what was going on.  
  
Seiya snapped out of the dream like state he had been in. Was she about to say what he thought she was going to say? It sure did sound like it, but no. That's a ridiculous idea. She didn't love him. She loved Mamoru, didn't she?  
  
"It looks great Yaten!" Usagi said backing away from Seiya. She had been so close to him. She was in his arms. She could feel the warmth of his skin still tingling on hers. She had almost told him how she felt. She would have kissed him if it went on much longer.  
  
Yaten stood there looking back and forth between the two, eyeing them suspiciously, and then a rye smirk crossed his features.  
  
He was wearing a pair of Usagi's jeans that fit him perfectly but actually were one size to big for Usagi. Then he wore one of her over sized T-shirt, with the words "Someone who loves me went to the USA and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt" printed across the front. "You two alright?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course we are." Seiya said moving to the couch laughing nervously. "Lets watch some TV. It's been so long!" He sat on the floor directly in front of the couch, as to not dampen the furniture.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi said as she grabbed the remote and handed it to Seiya. She gave a glance to Yaten then looked at Seiya. Shaking her thoughts off she regained her cheerful composure. "Here. You find something to watch!" She sat on the couch just above the spot seiya occupied on the floor.  
  
Seiya took the remote gratefully and began skimming threw the channels.  
  
Yaten saw a good show that he used to watch when Seiya was flipping through it. "HEY! Stop! Go back! That's a good show!" HE then plopped down onto the couch beside Usagi in his borrowed clean and dry clothes.  
  
Seiya went back a channel and they sat there watching it. The sound of a door opening drew away their attention. "I'm back." Taiki said as he walked back in with some clothes in hand. "Boy! They sure did surprise me. They were actually nice. Well...Michiru was. Haruka still seemed a little shaky around me. Here Seiya! You're actually her size. Thank god she had some over sized clothes I could fit." Taiki said. Seiya stood up, still in his slightly damp clothes. He is clothes had actually began to dry off, but he would change anyways. He stepped into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. Haruka actually had good taste. Seiya liked these clothes. It was some tan dress pants with a white t-shirt.  
  
Seiya walked back into the living room to find Usagi and Yaten asleep on the couch. Taiki had gone to bed in the spare bedroom. Apparently while he was changing Usagi made up the small bed pallets. Seiya left Yaten on the couch and just threw a blanket over him, but he wouldn't leave Usagi there. She shouldn't have to sleep on a couch. He picked her up gently and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down in her bed and took off her shoes and socks. He pulled the covers up over her. "Good night Odango!" He whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Seiya! Don't leave me again." He heard the small voice of Usagi as she opened her eyes.  
  
He smiled and sat on the side of the bed. "Odango, I'm just going to sleep. I will be right in the other room."  
  
Usagi sat up and hugged Seiya around the neck. "Do you promise?" "Of course! I will never leave you again." He didn't know why he said it. He didn't know why she said what she did. He just knew he could never deny something she asked of him. "Thank you Seiya!" She said. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night!" She whispered. "Good...Night!" He whispered back.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep as Seiya left the room with his hand on his cheek.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: So...what did you all think of my second chapter? Good? Bad? My friend loved it. Yay!! I decided to go all out on this Seiya and Usagi fic, for all you Seiya fans out there! It was originally just going to be a couple chapters Usagi and Seiya Fic, but now...it's going to be a big LIFE STORY on Seiya and Usagi. Yep! All the way up to when I decide it's enough or the cops arrest me saying "enough all ready"! Which ever comes first!!  
  
IF there are mistakes ill come back and correct them. Ill probably even re- due these chapters to make them better after a while. So what do ya think of that idea. I figured since there are so many Mamoru and Usagi life story series, or whatever they're called, out there I would write one for Seiya!  
  
Please don't hurt me Mamoru fans. I will write one for you too.^_^ I just like to please everyone, so that's why I'm writing this one.  
  
K, remember! E-mail me with thought, suggestions, comments, opinions, and *gulp again* insults! At usagi_bunny_18@yahoo.com.  
  
Those, what look like blanks or spaces, are under scores if you can't see them.  
  
Ok, now onto the Humorous Disclaimer!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
(Humorous) DISCLAIMER: (but also copyright ((claimer, hehe))! I Own Mitsuko and Ruami and Uriko, and the plots of the Disclaimers. So please don't steal!)  
  
*Mitsuko and Ruami sat in the Temple of Orphans watching their favorite Animated show, Sailor Moon! *  
  
Mitsuko: I love this show! I wish I owned it!! Then I could make things go my way! *Cries*  
  
Ruami: You mean you don't?  
  
*Stops crying* Mitsuko: No! Duh! Of course I don't. Why does everyone keep asking me that! *scratches her chin*  
  
Ruami: I donno! Just felt like a thing I should say!  
  
Mitsuko: Well don't say it anymore wills ya! Its just torture when people think I do. *Picks up a near by pillow and throw it at Ruami*  
  
*Sweat drops* Ruami: oh well...*looks around room then disappears*  
  
Mitsuko: Where did you go?? Ruami?? *Walks around room*  
  
Ruami: Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaa *Ruami jumps out of the closet with Plastic Bandi Sailor Moon wand in hand and bonks Mitsuko over the head*  
  
Mitsuko: Ahhhhhhh.... *Falls to floor in dead faint* X_X  
  
Ruami: Woops.... *pokes Mitsuko with foot*...oh well.... guess I'll just take over her next story until she wakes up ...hehe...*bends down beside Mitsuko* Are you ok?  
  
Mitsuko: *says in a dazed state* Tuna Tomato colored daisies!! @_@  
  
Ruami: ....o...k...*sweat drops* ^_^;;  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Ok, please come back for the next chapter!! *Winks* C'ya around!! 


End file.
